It is known continuous consumption of petrochemical fuel will eventually result in depletion of the earth's natural oil resources. Therefore, people have positively tried to exploit other substitution energy resources, such as solar energy, wind energy, hydraulic energy, etc. Among others, solar energy power generation has been most widely exploited and employed. In a conventional solar power generation system, one or more solar panels are oriented toward the sun, so that sunlight is absorbed by solar cells and converted into electrical energy. For the solar panel to always orient toward the sun, a solar tracking device is mounted on the solar panel for tracking sunlight. In a conventional solar tracking system, photoresistance is employed for tracking sunlight. However, the photoresistance has a relatively high sensing error and fails to accurately orient the solar panel toward the sun.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a highly sensitive solar tracking device that can accurately orient a solar panel toward sunlight with wide detecting range.